


Family

by Robin Hood (kjack89)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood
Summary: When Eddie is injured at a scene, Maddie discovers a secret about her brother and his best friend.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 15
Kudos: 503





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped in my head and begged to be written.
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

Maddie shifted uncomfortably in bed, trying not to let her frustration at her inability to find a comfortable position get the best of her. Her belly was enormous, her ankles were swollen, and she still had five weeks of bed rest to go before the doctor would induce labor.

She huffed a sigh and reached for her phone, letting out a wordless curse when she realized that she had squirmed out of reach of it. “God  _ damn _ —” she started, but she was interrupted by a tired laugh from the doorway.

“Keep that up and the kid’s first word is going to be a curse,” Chim said, and Maddie managed a tired smile for him.

“You try being confined to this bed for eight works without swearing,” she said, though her smile faltered when she saw the look on his face and realized that he was home several hours early. “What’s wrong?”

Chim shook his head, crossing over to sit down on the bed, and Maddie immediately reached out to lace her fingers with his. “Chim, I know you,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady as all the worst case scenarios flashed through her mind. “I know when something’s wrong.”

“There was an accident at a scene today,” he said quietly. “Part of a building collapsed. Not everyone was out when it did.”

Maddie could feel all of the blood drain from her face. “Who?” she whispered, searching his face and fearing the worst.”

“Eddie. He’s in the hospital, he—”

Chim broke off as Maddie struggled to stand, reaching out automatically to stop her. “What are you doing?” he demanded. “You know what the doctor said, you need to stay in bed.”

Maddie shrugged out from under his hand. “No, I need to go to the hospital,” she said.

“There’s nothing that you can do for Eddie—”

Maddie stood, a little unsteadily. “It’s not for him. I need to be there.”

Understanding crossed Chim’s face. “For Buck.”

Maddie nodded. “For Buck.”

Chim sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face before standing as well. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll get the keys.”

* * *

At the hospital, it was all Maddie could do not to bolt to Buck’s side as soon as she saw him in the waiting room. He looked pale, and drawn, and his eyes were suspiciously red. Still, he brightened, at least a little, when he saw her. “You didn’t have to come,” he told her, standing and pulling her into a hug as soon as she had finally made it over to him.

“I know,” she said.

“In fact, you shouldn’t have come,” he said, mock-stern, “not unless your doctor has very recently expanded the definition of bed rest.”

But Maddie knew when her brother was deflecting, and she grabbed his arm, her expression serious. “I can rest just as easily in a hospital waiting room chair as I can back home,” she said firmly. “Have you heard anything about Eddie?”

Buck sank back into his seat, his expression tightening. “The surgeon came out a little bit ago,” he muttered. “There was, uh, swelling. In Eddie’s brain. So they had to do surgery to relieve it.” He shook his head and looked away, but not before Maddie could see the tears in his eyes. “Now we’re just...waiting. To see when he wakes up, or if he wakes up, or if he’ll still be, you know, all there if he does wake up—”

His voice broke and Maddie rubbed his back soothingly, looking up at Bobby. “Where’s Christopher?” she asked quietly.

“Athena went and picked him up from school,” Bobby told her. “He’s at our place for now.”

Maddie nodded. “Did someone call Eddie’s parents? Christopher will need to stay with them until—”

“No.”

Buck’s voice was so quiet that if she hadn’t felt the rumble of his voice while rubbing his back, Maddie might not have heard him at all. She looked back at him. “They’re his family,” she started, but Buck shook his head.

“No,” he repeated, louder this time. “Christopher’s staying with me.”

Maddie sighed, her heart breaking for her brother. First his best friend, now possibly losing the kid he loved like a little brother...she couldn’t imagine how Buck was hurting. Still, her years as an ER nurse told her that it was better that he face reality now, rather than waiting. “Buck, I know you want to do what’s best for Christopher,” she said softly, soothingly. “But we don’t know how long it will be before Eddie can come home.”

“I don’t care,” Buck said, a muscle working in his cheek.

Maddie shook her head. “Letting Christopher go with his grandparents, letting him stay with them—” She hesitated, searching Buck’s expression before telling him, truthfully, “It may make the transition easier for him, if the worst happens.”

Buck’s jaw clenched. “If the worst happens, Christopher’s staying with me,” he said, his voice low.

Maddie glanced up at Bobby, hoping for him to step in with some kind of support, but Bobby was talking to Hen and Chim in an undertone, and she looked back at her brother, trying to reason with him. “Buck, I know you love Christopher. But if the worst happens…” She grabbed Buck’s hand and squeezed it. “If the worst happens, Christopher will need his family.”

“I am his family.”

“No, you’re not,” Maddie said, as gently as she could. “Buck, you are not ready to be a father.”

Buck stared at her. “You think I can’t take care of him?” he asked, his voice cracking in his indignation.

Maddie met his glare evenly. “I think a few years ago, you could barely take care of yourself,” she said. “And I think that taking care of your friend’s son, especially your friend’s disabled son, would be too much for you or anyone to handle. And Christopher needs—”

“Christopher needs me,” Buck interrupted. “And I won’t let them take him.”

“Buck,” Maddie sighed, but Buck didn’t let her speak, his volume rising as he wrenched his hand away from hers.

“What, you think because you got knocked up, that gives you the right to give out parenting advice? You don’t know anything about Christopher, or Eddie, or—”

“That’s enough,” Bobby said firmly, and Buck fell silent. “Buck, go and sit with Eddie. The doctor said one of us could go back, so go.”

For a moment, it looked like Buck might argue, a mutinous look on his face, but then he stood, disappearing down the hallway. Maddie looked up at Bobby, blinking back tears. “He’s not ready,” she told Bobby, though not even she was referring to Buck looking after Christopher, or losing his best friend, or even just having to go through this at all.

Bobby hesitated for a moment. “Will you come with me?” he asked, and Maddie paused for only a second before nodding, her curiosity getting the better of her, and she let Bobby help her to her feet before following him out of the hospital.

* * *

They spent the drive in relative silence, though Maddie did warn Bobby, only half-jokingly, “If anything happens to me or the baby, Chim will kill you.”

Bobby laughed, but it was a strained laugh. “He’d probably have to get in line,” he told her. 

After several minutes, Maddie finally asked, “So where are we going, anyway?”

“Eddie’s,” Bobby told her. “I need to pick up some stuff for Christopher, and I figured it wouldn’t hurt to grab a change of clothes for Eddie, just…” His voice faltered. “Just in case.”

When they got to Eddie’s, Bobby told her, “I’m going to grab some things from the kitchen for Christopher. Why don’t you go grab some clothes for Eddie?”

Maddie nodded, drifting through the house until she found Eddie’s bedroom. She opened the closet without really seeing any of the clothes in it, something like guilt tightening in her stomach as she realized she was essentially rifling through his things, and she doubted that Eddie would—

She froze, staring at the closet, because she recognized the clothes hanging in there. Or at least, she recognized about half of them, and the pair of scuffed sneakers someone had toed off just inside. She reached out automatically, running a hand over the soft flannel of the shirt she knew she had bought her brother. 

She took a step back, glancing around the bedroom, recognizing more of her brothers things: his hoodie, hung on a hook behind the door; a framed photo of the two of them on the dresser; the watch she had bought him for Christmas on the nightstand.

Hesitating for only a moment, she opened one of the dresser drawers, and even though she expected it, she still gasped softly seeing her brother t-shirts folded neatly next to Eddie’s.

In a sort of daze, she sat down on the edge of the bedroom, staring unseeingly at the wall of the bedroom her brother shared with the man she had previously thought was just his best friend but now realized was so much more than that. “I see you’ve put it together,” Bobby said, and Maddie blinked, glancing over at him standing in the doorway.

“How did I not know?” she asked, more rhetorically than anything.

Bobby shrugged. “They didn’t tell anyone,” he said. “I think they were waiting for the right time. They’re not required to disclose to the department, and the only reason why I know is because Buck filled out a change of address form a month ago, and I recognized the address.”

“I know they didn’t have to tell the department,” Maddie said, “but why didn’t he tell me?”

“I imagine he had a lot of reasons,” Bobby said calmly. “I also imagine those reason probably don’t matter very much anymore.” Maddie just shook her head and Bobby sighed, crossing over to sit down next to her. “When I first met Buck, he was…”

He trailed off as looking for the right word, and Maddie half-smiled. “A disaster?” she supplied.

Bobby smiled as well. “Well, something like that, anyway. But working for the department, finally getting serious about someone – he became Buck 2.0. He grew up.”

“This job was the best thing for him,” Maddie said. “I know that. But that doesn’t mean—”

“But it was Eddie who made him better,” Bobby said. “Eddie and Christopher. He is not the same man he was when he first joined the 118, or even when he hurt his leg. And it’s because of Eddie and Christopher.”

“So what are you saying?” Maddie asked, wiping tears from her cheeks. “That this is Buck 3.0?”

Bobby shook his head, just slightly. “I’m saying that it doesn’t matter if Buck is ready or not,” he said gently. “He’s already chosen this. He’s already a part of Christopher’s life.”

“He’s already a father,” Maddie whispered.

Bobby nodded. “But you’re not the one I need help convincing,” he said, and Maddie looked over at him, confused, and Bobby added, “If Buck didn’t tell you—”

“Then Eddie didn’t tell his parents yet either,” Maddie said with sudden realization. 

She glanced around the room once more, around the small glimpse into the life she hadn’t even known her brother was building, and felt determination square her shoulders. She took a deep breath before looking back at Bobby. “What do I need to do?”

* * *

It was pure serendipity that Buck was getting coffee when Mr. and Mrs. Diaz finally arrived in Eddie’s hospital room. “Eddie,” his mother gasped, rushing to his side and squeezing his hand, even though there was no response from Eddie, just as there hadn’t been for the past day.

Maddie struggled to stand, holding her hand out for Eddie’s parents to shake. “Mr. Diaz, Mrs. Diaz,” she said softly, “it’s very nice to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Please, call me Helena,” Mrs. Diaz said, looking away from her son for the first time to look at Maddie, her eyes widening, just slightly. “And you are…?”

Maddie glanced down at her very obviously pregnant belly, realizing what Eddie’s parents must think. “Oh, God, no,” she blurted. “I’m so sorry, I just – I’m Maddie Buckley, I’m engaged to one of Eddie’s colleagues.”

Helena’s expression softened, just slightly. “Of course,” she murmured. “Eddie told us that the entire firehouse is like family, so of course you would be here.”

“Everyone’s been taking turns for the most part,” Maddie told her, but Helena was no longer listening, stroking Eddie’s hand softly as she stared at her son’s face as if she could will him to wake up. Maddie glanced at Eddie’s father, whose expression was unreadable. “Mr. Diaz, please, sit down—”

“Ramon,” Mr. Diaz told her stiffly. “And no, please. You sit. I’m going to see if I can find Edmundo’s doctor, get an update on his condition.”

He left, and Maddie settled uneasily back into her chair as Helena sat down on Eddie’s other side, still staring at her son. “Helena,” Maddie started softly, but before she could say anything, Buck appeared in the doorway, looking exhausted, though his eyes widened when he saw who was inside.

“You remember Eddie’s mom,” Maddie said pointedly, and Buck jerked a nod, crossing over to Mrs. Diaz and holding out his hand for her to shake.

Helena looked at him, dim recognition lighting her expression. “You work with Eddie,” she said slowly, blinking at him. “It’s...Evan, isn’t it?”

“Buck,” Buck corrected automatically, flushing slightly as he realized what he said. “I mean, Evan Buckley, but everyone calls me Buck.”

“It’s true,” Maddie added, unnecessarily, and only because Helena was staring at Buck like she didn’t even see him. “Even I call him that, and he’s my brother.”

Helena nodded absently, looking down at her son again before sighing. “I’m sorry, you must think I’m a bad grandmother,” she said tiredly as Buck made his way over to Maddie, standing next to her and gripping the back of her chair as if it was the only thing holding him upright. “Where is Christopher? I’m sure that whoever has been watching him will be glad that we’re here to take him off their hands.”

“He’s still at school,” Buck said, his voice tight, and Maddie glanced at him. “And it’s been fine, he’s been staying with me.”

“That is kind of you,” Helena said, somewhat vaguely. “But you won’t have to worry about it for much longer. Ramon and I have prepared a room for him. We’ll take a week, make sure everything is arranged with school, and then we’ll take him home with us.”

“Christopher’s not going home with you,” Buck started, but Maddie laid a hand on his arm.

“I think what Buck means is that it’s not been any trouble, looking after Christopher,” she said placatingly. “And with school and with Eddie here, it makes just as much sense to keep Christopher here, to minimize the disruption.”

Helena shook her head. “I appreciate your concern, but what my grandson needs is to be with family.”

Buck swallowed. “I am his family,” he said, his voice low.

“I know that you think that you all are,” Helena said dismissively, “but Christopher needs more than just some firefighters that work with his father. He needs more than that.”

Buck flinched but before he could retort, Maddie stood. “Helena, can you help me with something?” she asked, and she ignored the look that Buck gave her, instead heading outside of the room and waiting for Helena to join her. “Mrs. Diaz, I know this is hard, but Christopher does have a family here.”

“He needs more than just his father’s friends looking after him,” Helena told her, sounding exhausted. “He needs people who love him, who can take care of him.”

Maddie hesitated. “And what if I could show you that he has that?”

Helena shook her head. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do—”

“Please.” 

Helena looked at her for a long moment, her expression as unreadable as her husband’s had been. “Fine. What do you want to show me?”

“Where Christopher is staying. Where his home is, where it will be, no matter how long Eddie is in here.”

* * *

“I don’t understand,” Helena said, staring at Eddie’s house from where she sat in the front seat of the car. “I thought you were taking me to where Christopher is staying.”

“I know,” Maddie said, opening the car door for her. “Just...come inside. Look around. You’ll understand, I promise.” Like Bobby had when he brought her there, she made her way to the kitchen, telling Helena over her shoulder, “I’ll be in here, when you’re ready.”

As soon as she got into the kitchen, she braced herself against the kitchen counter, taking deep, steadying breaths and wondering for not the first time if she was doing the right thing, or worse, if Helena would put the pieces together like she had.

Under any other circumstances, she would never consider outing Eddie or Buck before they were ready. She hadn’t even acknowledged to Buck that she knew, though she suspected he had figured it out.

But these were not ordinary circumstances, and if Buck was to have any chance of keeping Christopher, of keeping what family he had built intact, Maddie knew she was doing the right thing.

She didn’t know how long she should give Helena, how long is might take her to come to the same realization Maddie had, but after about twenty minutes, she couldn’t wait anymore and went to find her. To her surprise, she found Helena almost exactly where she had left her, standing in the foyer and staring at a picture on the wall.

“Helena?” Maddie asked softly as she approached, and she glanced at the picture Helena was looking at, realizing with a start that it was a picture of Eddie, Buck and Christopher, all three playing together and laughing. She didn’t know how she had missed it before, but then again, when she had come here last time, she hadn’t been looking for what she clearly saw now.

Helena glanced over at her, her expression unreadable. “Your brother lives here,” she said, more of a statement than a question, and Maddie nodded. 

Helena looked back at the picture, reaching out to run a finger lightly over the still image of her son, tracing his smile. “You’re a mother,” she said, and Maddie’s hand went automatically to her belly.

“Well, not yet,” she said with a small smile.

Helena shook her head. “No, you are,” she said firmly. “I was a mother from the moment I first felt him kick, long before I ever held him in my arms. I knew I would never know peace again, that all I could do was try to do the right thing, to say the right thing. That is the job of a mother.”

“I’m sure you did,” Maddie said, but Helena ignored her.

“And as a mother, there are some things you will just know, things you will just do, to keep your child – and your grandchild – safe, and happy.” 

Maddie’s stomach dropped, fearing what Helena was about to say next. “Mrs Diaz—” 

“I know a family when I see one,” Helena interrupted, turning to her, and Maddie was surprised, and gratified, to see that she was smiling. “Your brother, and my son…” She looked back at the picture of the three of them hanging on the wall. “Christopher has two fathers who love him. And I will not take him from a home that is filled with love.”

Maddie’s throat felt tight, and it took her a long moment to speak. “My brother won’t say this,” she said finally, “because he’s stubborn, and he’s proud, and he’s…” She laughed lightly. “Well, he’s a little stupid sometimes. So I’ll say it for him: thank you.”

Helena reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. “There is nothing to thank me for,” she said. “It’s what families do.”

* * *

When they got back to the hospital, Maddie and Helena paused in the doorway of Eddie’s hospital room, both watching Buck where he was hunched next to Eddie, holding Eddie’s hand in both of his. Both women understood, more than either man in that room might ever know.

Because they were both mothers.

They knew family.

Helena stepped into the room first, making her way to Buck with a quick, decisive step, and when she reached him, she hesitated for only a moment before resting her hand lightly on Buck’s shoulder. “Whatever you need,” she said quietly. “Whatever my husband and I can do for you and Christopher. You only need to ask.”

Buck swallowed, hard, before reaching up and resting his own hand lightly on top of hers. “Thank you,” he whispered.

He looked like he wanted to say something more, but before he could, Eddie groaned, softly, his eyelids fluttering. “Buhh,” he managed, his voice scratchy and pained.

“Eddie?” Buck said sharply, half-standing as he bent over him, searching his expression. “Eddie? Can you hear me?”

Eddie groaned again, but this time, when he spoke, there was no mistaking what he said. “Buck.”

Buck’s face split into a grin, and he raised Eddie’s hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his knuckles before bending down, resting his forehead against Eddie’s. “I’m here,” he whispered. “I’m here.”

Maddie felt her tears start flowing but made no effort to stop them as she watched her brother with the man he loved, the man he had chosen to have a family with. It didn’t matter that Buck had never told her; just looking at them, he had never needed to.

Helena gripped Eddie’s other hand and glanced over at Maddie, beaming and crying as well, and Maddie smiled at her with mutual understanding.

They were mothers.

They knew family.


End file.
